What will happen next?
by Loveydove
Summary: Updated it and edited some parts. I don't own Naruto! He left. She left. He came back but found her gone. War starts up, they get saved and go toward a different village. But what happens when everything they thought they knew is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

2 years passed, he came back.

Waiting by the Sakura tree. Waiting for her, Sakura, the girl he wanted to protect. Sasuke waited for her, hoping she would come. Naruto, his best friend, said she waited at the same tree 2 years earlier for him. Sasuke hoped she would come, remembering the last week, the week he came home.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Sasuke Uchiha…?" Tsunade said

"Hn"

"Orochimaru….. He will come back."

"No… I killed him and everyone but 3 sound ninjas and the sand village."

"What?"

"…"

"What about Itachi?"

"He said that I wouldn't want to kill him."

"Hn."

"…"

"Why did you come back?"

"Hn."

"You will have to face the consequences off leaving and if you leave again, you will not be able to come back."

"I won't leave."

"Really….. Why?"

"It is none of your business. I am going to see Sakura but I will come back later."

"No."

"No what? I am going to see Sakura!"

"She isn't here."

"She on a mission?" raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade shakes her head. "She won't be coming back."

"What? She has to come back!"

"She isn't."

"No….." Shaking, he backs away. "She'll come back," not very sure of himself.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke runs out of the office. He searches for her throughout the village. Until he sees the Sakura tree in full bloom, her favorite place to be.

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

It started to rain again. He's been waiting outside by that tree since he came back, waiting for her. He shakes his head not of cold but of fear of her hurt.

"Sasuke, she is not coming back, so get inside before you get a cold." Gai said, without a single youthful in there because he doesn't want to upset the Uchiha, who is already upset because Sakura is not there. Everyone is there but not the one he wants the most.

Just then the sand village is leading an invasion. Everyone was about to fight but Sasuke when they were stopped.

"STOP!"


	2. An old friend and an enemy or maybe not?

"What is the cause of stopping us?" Hyuuga Neji asked, looking around to find where the voice was coming from.

"Stupid Hyuuga-sama." It whispered.

"What did you just say?"

"Calm down Neji." Ten Ten, his teammate said.

"Who are you?" Shino said.

"An old friend." The voice replied back.

"What?" All but Naruto, Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Chouji yelled.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata shouted while jumping to hug her.

"Hinata-san, I ….Can't…..Breathe….." Yamanaka Ino coughed out.

"Air….now….need…air…." By then Hinata's teammates, Kiba, and Shino pulled her off. Neji slightly blushing from memory.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Neji-niisan, make them stay." Hinata cried out.

"It is their choice to leave." Neji said.

"Bye, my sweet cherry blossom," Lee said while bear hugging her.

"Lee-san, I …..Can't….breathe….." Sakura said.

"Sorry, my sweet cherry blossom." Lee said back. He pushes Ten Ten away, while Sakura pushes Kurenai, and Kakashi out of the town, so they can start heading home, and Hinata walk away with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji, leaving Neji and Ino alone together.

"Well, are you not going with them?" Neji asked when Ino didn't leave. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Something bothering mph….." Opening eyes fast he finds Ino kissing him on the lips. He blushes deep, but then gives in and tries to kiss her back. Unfortunately Ino released the kiss, completely ending it, and jumped over the bridge to catch up with the others. While he watched her leave he blushed even more, but felt guilty of not noticing that she had a crush on him, and not responding earlier.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"This is your village too, so why stop us?" Kiba stupidly stated.

"Stupid men…. Asking stupid questions…." Ino mumbled under her breathe.. "Stupid being assigned stupid Uchiha…" Now she is yelling loudly, "Get out of the trees stupid. I am not going to explain."

"What were you mumbling before?" Sasuke asked.

"Another stupid Uchiha…. Making it harder….." She mumbles again, and just as she says this, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother jumps out.

"WHAT?"


	3. What is the plan?

"You're planning to do something stupid aren't you?" Itachi asked but he stated it more.

"Stupid Uchiha stating the stupid obvious." Ino mumbled back.

"Hn….. You can explain, since they do trust you more, and you know more about…." Itachi looked at Sasuke, "Sakura's condition."

"What!" Sasuke yelled angrily. He grabbed hold of both Ino and Itachi, he was choking them and they made no signs of being afraid.

"Sasuke, they can't explain if you're choking them," Lee stated while prying Sasuke's hand off Itachi and Neji prying Sasuke's other hand off Ino. Finally pulling sasuke's hands off of the two, Ino throws a kunai up into the air and does different hands signs, catches the kunai, and throws it at the Sakura tree. Sasuke enraged again grabs her throat again, but he lets go when he sees what is happening to the Sakura tree.

"What the…?" Sasuke says after he sees the tree glow. He faces the tree and glares at it, and sees that five cuffs that are attached to chains come from inside the tree. Ino jumps to where the cuffs are produced from.

And then… "If anyone of them gets hurt I will kill you myself. Do you hear me?" Ino growled. "Stupid! Hey I am yelling at you! I'll kill you if you don't ….." She was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Will you shut up? You're such a troublesome woman. Itachi answer her so she stops yelling." Shikamaru says.

"You think I'm troublesome!"

"Yes!"

"You two bicker like a married couple," Lee stated, which made Neji angry and jealous.

"Shut Up!" they yelled unison. Shikamaru now where Ino was and is now clasping the cuffs onto her, 1 to each of her wrists, 1 to each of her ankles, and one to her neck.

"Hn….. Itachi keep all the stupid ninja who think they can do anything from getting to close to this part of the village. Tighter Shikamaru! Anyways….Ach…. Lead them to the village when you see the signal. Sasuke, the village Itachi is leading you to is where Sakura is, so less distraction for me the faster you can find her. You know your jobs and your contracts Itachi, so follow them."

"Aa."

"I will get my part done as fast as possible, now get moving." Signing hand signs, the Sakura petals turn blue and the tree turns black with red writing on it that is in a different language. Ino's body is falling into the tree and then the tree goes back to normal.

"What happened?" Some yell.

"Chouji and Lee are in charge of watching out for Hinata, and the rest of us will keep an eye out for the other Hyuugas because of a troublesome contract, that will get us killed if we don't follow it." Shikamaru said.

And they start fighting the ninjas off and keeping them away from the tree.


	4. Who or what are you?

After 30 minutes of keeping the ninja away from the tree, there was even more to deal with.

"What in the world is taking Ino so long?" Naruto yelled, "Hinata, are you okay back there? If she gets hurt, you guys will pay!"

"I am fine." Hinata stuttered.

"What in the world is Ino planning?" Ten-ten asked. "You probably don't want to know." Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Itachi, Chouji, and Lee stated.

"Why does Lee know what is going on? I can understand Shikamaru, Chouji, Itachi and somewhat Hinata and Naruto, but Lee. He's kind of out of the group connection." Kiba asked. But then he stopped and started to shake nervously, breathing heavily not from exhaustion but because the pulse coming from behind him. His eyes widened in horror and fear at the smell of blood coming from the tree, unfortunately no one from behind him had gotten hurt and there were too many different kinds of blood.

"What is wrong Kiba?" Ten-ten asked being the first to notice Kiba's reaction to something. By then they were at the tree again, all heavily panting from exhaustion. Kiba heard the pulse continue, and the smell of blood getting stronger and stronger.

He turned his head to the tree, everyone noticed and did the same. "The smell of blood and the pulse." He said quietly, scared for his life. Everyone glanced at Kiba because they didn't hear or smell anything. Returning their sights to the tree only to see that it had blue petals, and the black stump and branches, but the red was running down, flowing from the tree.

"Don't care for the smell of blood do you?" A raspy, malicious, evil voice said from in the tree. No one could see who it was, but it seemed as if it was coming from inside the tree. "What don't recognize me?" The voice was now emerging from the tree, they didn't know if the owner of the voice was even human. It has black as night hair with red and blue highlights reaching to the waist/butt, black as night skin head to toe, blue letters all over its' skin; only one marking was readable, it was the marking of the caged bird mark on its' forehead, like Neji. They then found out that the caged bird mark was the only mark not made out of blood. It had nails that can cut without any force, (rubbing across skin will be cut, and even when the nails are not touching any object the nails will cut through the objects.) and It has 2 teeth that were like vampire fangs, but they weren't as long. It had a cuff on each of Its wrists, ankles, and Its neck. Its eyes were still closed and It was laughing. From where It emerged from there was blood seeping down. "What cat got your tongue?" It asked.

"…." Everyone except Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Itachi, Chouji, and Lee (they just kept quiet so they didn't aggravate or irritate It, they also knew what It was) was speechless, so they couldn't say anything.

"Forgetting something?" Sand ninja asked, but more stated. They were about to attack but….

"1,000,000 bloods." It said and the blood running down the tree turned into weapons or zombies and attacked the sand ninja and within minutes the sand ninja were all dead.


	5. So why are you helping?

"Who or what are you?" Asuma asked.

"Hn." It said.

"Let's go everyone, this way." Itachi stated with no emotion.

"What about Ino?" Neji surprisingly asked. Unfortunately it was unanswered as Itachi went up behind him and pushed the point on his neck to make him fall to sleep. Itachi proceeded to throw Neji over his shoulder, and started off. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Itachi, Chouji, and Lee were dragging some others to follow leaving that thing behind.

* * *

6 hours later

They were far away and Neji had awakened sometime ago. He is now currently glaring at Itachi, who is remaining unfazed.

"Where is Sakura? What happened?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Hn. We are now on our way to the village she is located at. I am not allowed to know her condition. Once we are passed the gates NO ONE CAN MENTION HER NAME!" Itachi stated, and warned.

"Why are you helping?" Asuma asked. "What are the conditions to the contract?"

"One month after I massacred my clan, I ran into Sakura, and Ino. Ino fought Kohan, Zetsu, Deidara, and Kisame of the Akatsuki and they are now under her order, anything she tells them to do they do it. She also faced Kakuzu, and killed him. I fought against Sakura and lost, and now I am under her order. She also fought the leader, his name is Pein, as well as Hidan, and Sasori, and each of them are wrapped around her finger. She also faced off against Tobi, who turned out to be Uchiha Madara and killed him. She has my charka, as well as Pein, Hidan, and Sasori under watched by her own, and she brought our dead relatives back to life, only Mom and Dad know about the massacre, she erased the memories. I already explained why I killed them, and they have given me a second chance." Itachi stated again.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Hn."

An hour of resting and that thing came back up to them. It had caught up with them even though it had to kill more people, which would have taken at least six hours and thirty minutes to kill the enemies. It came up to them and….


	6. What is that Thing doing back?

Hinata yelled, "YOU'RE BACK!" and hugged It to death.

"Lady Hinata, she can't breathe." Itachi stated. With that Hinata let go of It. Everyone except Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Itachi and Chouji looked at her as if she was insane.

The rest of the way to the village Hinata had her arms linked with It. They got to the gates and they were stopped. The guards wouldn't let them through and they were giving the group a hard time. Making It really **Mad.** It was about to rip them apart but then an eagle flew over the gate, alerting the guards, and then landing on It's shoulder. The guards saw who was in the group, they freaked out and they both paled. They were even more scared as they saw Its chakra was completely visible to the naked eye. And It also had a deathly aura that was killing the plants that were nearby. The jounin pulled an alarm.

Hinata pushed her chakra into her hands and covered Its ears. The eagle flew back over the gate, and Hinata jumped on It's back. The gates opened and it gave Hinata a piggyback ride through the gate. As they walked through the village people's windows and doors were flying shut, as well as stores, and restaurants. The group followed Itachi and It to where they were going, with Hinata still on It's back.

Then both Itachi and It stopped in front of a huge gate. It raised It's hand and waved in front of the gate and the gate opened. They walked through the gate only to have Itachi and Sasuke come crashing down and falling to the ground with someone on top of them. That someone was….


	7. More questions than answers?

Everyone was surprised to find Mikoto Uchiha on top of her sons Sasuke and Itachi.

"Mom get up. You are on top of us and we have to get to the Hanakage." Itachi stated.

"But I missed the both of you. And I haven't seen Sasu-cakes since he was seven years old." Mikoto whined.

"Sasu-cakes?" Naruto, Kiba, and Konohamaru were laughing hysterically while the others smirked.

"Mom get up… please." Sasuke stated. Mikoto got up and dusted herself off. Sasuke and Itachi got up. Sasuke hit Naruto while muttering dope, and then glared at Kiba and Konohamaru.

"Sasu-cakes let me look at you….. Spin around." Mikoto said. Sasuke stared at her like she was crazy then sighed and turned around. When he faced her again he said.

"I'm not turning again." But apparently she didn't hear because she was smiling up the wazu and she glomped him. He sighed and picked her up and looked at Itachi to keep going.

Neji looked around for Hinata and … that thing only to find both of them to have disappeared. "Where's Hinata and that Thing?" He asked. Everyone looked around but no one saw anything, Itachi shrugged while not really caring. Everyone except Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, and definitely Itachi, who didn't really care, were very concerned. Mikoto was too happy about seeing Sasuke that she isn't paying any attention. So Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and Sasuke used one of his hands to drag most of the group who wouldn't move.

Once at the Hanakage's office they knocked on 'his' office and entered 'his' office. They found 'him' in the chair at 'his' desk. 'He' was wearing the hat and a mask masking the whole face but the forest emerald green eyes.

"We brought the surviving shinobi to the village." Itachi stated since Ino was nowhere to be found yet. Even though Neji didn't look it, he was actually worried about her.

"Alright. Have them put their names on this scroll. Have them sign it by family and make sure they put their level next to their name. I will have their house soon. If they have anything they wish to leave here, it will be delivered to their house when I finish the housing." Hanakage stated with a feminine voice. Everyone was expecting a man so when they heard a feminine voice everyone's eyes bulged out, except Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Tsunade, and Itachi, as well as Mikoto.

"You…. Are…." Asuma couldn't even say his sentence for two reasons, one because he was so surprised, and two Naruto started yelling.

"Hey! Baa-chan how are you? Where's Sakura-nee? I need her to make me some Ramen! I'm so hungry!" Naruto yelled. In return everyone could see the Hanakage's eyes sparkled with happiness, and amusement.

"I am fine Naruto-Musu. Sakura is training with her students she will be here soon." Again everyone except Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Tsunade, and Itachi, as well as Mikoto were not confused.

"You know I can hear you all the way to the training grounds Naruto-oni-baka." A new figure emerged from the darkness. The darkness dispersed from the head and went back down revealing a pink haired girl with sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Crystal?... Dang you have to stop doing that. How you been?" Naruto yelled in surprised she showed up.

"He is right. You have to warn people before you do that." Hanakage said.

"Sorry. My manners seemed to have disappeared. But you friends do know the sooner they follow Hanakage's order, they could find Sakura-imouto." She stated and as she finished all of Konoha 12 including the all of Kohona 12 sensei dragged people out to start with the 1st job.

The list went like this:

Uzumaki Naruto Jounin

Uchiha Sasuke Just returned from Orochimaru (brother-like figure with Naruto)

Hyuuga Neji Jounin (cousin to Hinata)

Hyuuga Hinata Chunin

Hyuuga Hiashi Jounin (father of Hinata and Hanabi)

Hyuuga Hanabi Genin (younger sister of Hinata)

Inuzuka Kiba Jounin

Akamaru Kiba's dog

Aburame Shino Jounin

Nara Shikamaru Jounin

Akimichi Chouji Jounin

Ten-ten Jounin

Rock Lee Jounin

Maito Gai Jounin

Sarutobi Asuma Jounin

Morino Ibiki Jounin

Mitarashi Anko Jounin

Shiranui Genma Jounin

Shizune Medical Jounin

Umino Iruka Chunin

Tsunade Hokage

Konohamaru Genin

Moegi Genin

Hozuki Suigetsu Just came from Orochimaru never lived in Konoha

Jugo Just came from Orochimaru never lived in Konoha

Hagane Kotetsu Jounin

Mozuku Jounin

Matsuri Jounin

Matsuki Jonin

Kamizuki Izumo Jounin

Tobitake Tonbo Jounin

They turned in the scroll and left to find Sakura but since they couldn't say her name they had problems trying to find her. Itachi and Mikoto were walking in the opposite direction that everyone was going so they followed them only to find….


	8. Found Hinata but where's and whose that?

Only to find a huge dojo temple. The bird statues were made of stone and were made very artistically. You could see all the details of the wings, which were spread out like they were flying. The birds had gems for eyes, like a couple had diamonds, tiger's eye, rubies, sapphires, gold, silvers, bronze, and different colored pealrs. Inside the dojo temple there was green grass growing with stepping stones, flowers growing around each of the building. In each corner of the fenced in area there were big huge trees. The hallways that connected the four huge main rooms were open. They could see the middle that was somewhat empty. The middle had a huge square stepping ring and stepping stones like stairs from each main room and the hallways. To the right of the temple there was a gazebo type room that is on a platform with stairs to walk up to the platform but it had a closed sign on it.

Itachi and Mikoto opened the gate and walked to the huge dojo temple. They both took off their shoes, and went in. the others followed their actions and they were as quiet as a mouse. They walked into a huge room and in the room there were wooden swords on the walls and a shrine type valuable at the end of the room, and in front of this valuable Hinata and that Thing sat praying.

Itachi and Mikoto grabbed pillows and sat behind them. The others followed shortly and they sat silently praying, even though most didn't know what they were praying for.

Naruto(surprisingly), Lee, Chouji, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Tsunade, Shizune, and most of the other adults were able to stay still, only little movement. Shikamaru had fallen to sleep while sitting, so he stayed still and was very quiet. The others weren't able as the others. The others would fidget constantly.

Then both Hinata and that Thing got up and disappeared again, Neji tried to follow but he was pulled down by Naruto, so he fell down. Neji then started to glare at Naruto because he couldn't follow them because they had already disappeared….. again.

"Where did that Thing take Hinata?" Kiba yelled.

"Stop yelling dog-breath!" Naruto yelled back trying to quiet Kiba, so he didn't anger It . They felt a surge of chakra from It, and then they felt Hinata's chakra surge up as well. After a while It's chakra disappeared as if it was never there. Hinata's chakra was still there, and she went somewhere else.

Neji tried to use the Byakugan only to find that he couldn't.

"I can't see through the walls." Neji stated the others were surprised except Naruto, Lee, Tsunade, Itachi, Mikoto, Chouji, Shizune, and Shikamaru, but he was still asleep. The other Hyuuga's tried to see through the walls but they couldn't either, and they couldn't find out why.

As they were thinking Hinata walked in, and set up a table in the middle of the room. Naruto, Lee, Chouji, Shizune, Tsunade, Itachi, and Mikoto started to move their cushions around the table. Chouji had hit Shikamaru in the process, so he had woken up and then he moved too. The others got the idea and moved too. Hinata went back out and brought food trays and placed them all over the table to fill the table, and then placed them in a towering way.

Then she brought cups and poured everyone tea and then refilled the pot. She then proceed to sit down and stared at the door, so everyone stared at the door. The door slowly opened up to reveal…


	9. Hyuuga surprise

The door started to open to reveal Hyuuga Hizashi, Neji's father that everyone thought was dead for about 13 years. Everyone except Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto, Shizune, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tsunade had their mouths open; Sasuke immediately closed his mouth fast so no one actually saw. Everyone watched as he went behind Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata and patted them on their heads before he sat down by Neji. Naruto (amazingly), Itachi, Mikoto, Shizune, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tsunade were silent because they wanted everyone else to soak in the fact that Hizashi was still alive.

Surprisingly Naruto stayed silent for a very long time. Shikamaru, however, fell asleep again only this time he couldn't keep himself from snoring loudly, which caused a series of smirks and smiles at the poor lazy ass. However his nap and the smirks and smiles didn't last long.

Everyone jumped at the sound of a high-pitched voice yelling curses and someone was laughing their head off. The door suddenly opened to reveal an old man laughing, closing the door behind him. He turned around to see the many confused faces. Naruto, Hizashi, Itachi, Mikoto, Shizune, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tsunade knowing what had happened all had smirks on their faces.

The old man stopped laughing and said "Hello welcome to my dojo. My granddaughter will be here shortly….. I just love pushing her buttons…"

"Oí. Your name would be?" Kiba asked.

"Oh….. My name is Ren. Yamanaka Ren."

"Are you related to Ino?" Neji asked.

"Yes…. Ino is one of my beautiful granddaughters….. And you must be Neji. Your father has told me much about you. I hope that you come to like it here. If you need anything please just tell me."

"Oí! Old man! How is your bitch of a daughter in law?" Naruto asked…. Yer yelled.

"Naruto! How dare you? HE let us into his home and you bad mouth his daughter in law? I am sorry Yamanaka-san for his stupidity and insincerity." Neji stated so he could look like someone to care for Ino's family.

"No need to apologize Neji. I met Naruto when visiting my granddaughter a few years ago. And he is right, my daughter in law isn't the best at being a lot of things, and in the future I apologize for her comments and any of her actions. And no need to be calling me Yamanka-san, it's just Ren." He said smiling. "Now, I have questions for all of you. We will go around the room and you say your name and what your aspirations are, and what you like and/or dislike. We will start with Neji."

"Hyuuga Neji. I like to train and to see the people I love smile. I don't like loud things, I don't like you, Naruto and Lee, I dislike having to explain anything more than once. I am 16 years old, and my birthday is on July 3rd."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen! I love Hinata! And I want to be the next Kage! I am 15 years old and my birthday is October 10th."

"You already know my name but if you have forgotten it is Rock Lee! It is youthful again to see you! I am 16 years old and my birthday is November 27th."

"Lee! That isn't how you should introduce yourself….. wait you know this man? Ten Ten is my name. I don't have a last name. I like sparring with my teammate, Neji. I love animals, especially dogs. I am 16 years old and my birthday is March 9th." Kiba looked at her, he didn't know that she liked dogs. He had a crush on her after Naruto had come home to claim Hinata. A small smile appeared on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Hizashi, Hiashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Mikoto, Shizune, Shikamaru, Hinata, Hanabi, Ren, Lee, Gai, and Tsunade.

"Yosh, I have known this man for a very long time… youthful Ten Ten!" Lee responded to Ten Ten.

"Maito Gai. I am the very youthful sensei of Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten! I like to train with my most youthful student Lee, and challenge Kakashi to battle! Though he left two years ago, I am still trying to find him to battle him! My birthday is January 1st. And I am 29 years old."

"I am surrounded by insane morons. Thank God that Neji is on my team to keep me sane." Ten Ten said. Kiba was filled with jealousy because she always talked so highly of the man she thought she liked Neji.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I am 15 years old, and my birthday is July 23rd. I dislike a lot of things, and there aren't many things I like. One stands out above all, however I don't think you deserve to know."

"Sasu-cakes! Don't say rude things to your elders!" Mikoto responded.

"No worries Mikoto." Ren told her. "Sakura-hime told me all about this one…. And in Naruto's last letter he informed about Sasuke's dilemma." Ren finished saying with his one of a kind smirk.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said.

"I should start running now shouldn't I?" Naruto said.

"No you should have started a long time ago!"

"Gaaaahhhhh! Run away! Keep out of teme's way!" Sasuke started to chase Naruto around. Soon they ran out of the dojo.

"Well…. That was fun to watch. So what was Sasuke dilemma about? Naruto never told me, he just said that Sasuke was being emo." Ren asked. Everyone started smirking because he just tricked both Naruto and Sasuke. No one responded so they went on with introductions.

"Ino introduced us a while ago, but I am Hyuuga Hinata. I am also 15 years old, and my birthday is December 27th."

"I ran into you trying to lose someone, sorry again. My name is Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. I am 10 years old and my birthday is March 27th."

"Hyuuga Hiashi. I am Hinata's and Hanabi's father. I am grateful to find my twin brother alive."

"Inuzuka Kiba. This is my dog Akamaru. I liked to watch all the animals in our shop. I love playing with all the dogs, especially Akamaru. I like to train with my dog. I always keep my dog with me at all times. I am 15 years old, and my birthday is July 7th."

"Inuzuka Hana. I am the older sister of Kiba. These are my three dogs, Haimaru trio. I am a veterinarian, I took care of the animals at the hospital. I hope to do it again here. I am 20 years old and my birthday is April 13."

"Inuzuka Tsume. I am a special jounin. My animal familiar is Kuromaru. My son and daughter are Hana and Kiba. All three of us have a heighten ability of smell."

"Aburame Shino. I am 15 years old and January 23rd. I have a relationship with a breed of insect know as the "Kikaichu" or Destruction Bug. I am fond of all bugs but the ones that respond to my chakra are the destruction bugs."

"Aburame Shibi. I also have a relationship with a breed of insects called the Kikaichu."

"Nara Shikamaru. Introducing myself again to you would be too troublesome, but I would get slapped on the back of my head, so here it goes. I am 15 years old and my birthday is September 22nd."

"Nara Shikaku. This troublesome… been awhile since I have seen you."

"Nara Yoshina. Sorry about my lazy ass of a family. Ren, is there any way I could help with Ino's mother."

"No Yoshino, there is no point."

"Akimichi Chouji. Been awhile. I am 15 years old, and my birthday is May 1st. I love food, any type of food really."

"Akimichi Chouza. Been awhile. I am happy to see you again."

"Sarutobi Asuma. I was Ino's sensei. You aren't going to try to convince me not to smoke like she did?"

"Ino has a gekkai genkai of wind, air, and bird. Being near someone who smokes can be difficult for her to use it, and sometimes it can even hurt the way she breathes while doing any justu." After this Neji felt like killing him…..

"If I had known that I would have tried to limit my smoking around her." But after that was said he quenched that feeling down since he didn't know it would hurt her. Ten Ten saw that Neji's emotion sparked all through this and smiled. She knew he finally found someone who would take care of his heart, and she was happy.

"Morino Ibiki."

"Not going to get anything else am I?" Ren asked.

"No." Ibiki replied.

"Mitarashi Anko! It is cool to see you! "

"As loud as ever Anko." Ren said.

"Shiranui Genma. No I don't smoke. The only thing that I put in my mouth beside food, and drinks is my toothpick. It can be very useful. My birthday it July 17th. "

And so it went on with all the introductions. Shizune, she also introduced Ton Ton, Umino, Iruka, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Moegi, Hozuki Suigetsu, Jugo, Hagane Kotetsu, Mozuku, Matsuri, Matsuki, Kamizuki Izumo, Tobitake Tonbo, Ebisu, Namiashi Raidou, Tatami Iwashi, Tsubaki (II), Uzuki Yuugao, Yamanaka Inoichi, Ren's son, and Yamato. Sasuke Soon came back with Naruto, who had a bruise on in face and a bump.

The door that Ren came trough started to open again…


	10. PEOPLE KEEP SHOWING UP!

The door that Ren came trough started to open again…

The door opened again to reveal Ino dressed in a light purple Chinese style shirt that had gold buttons and gold trim. The shirt reached mid thighs and had black shorts, (the ones that Sakura wears). Neji gawked and blushed a little. Hinata, Naruto, Lee, and some others smiled. Some smirked. Ino had her eyes closed the whole time, she grabbed a pillow and put it by her sensei. She then sat on her knees. She took a deep breath and glared at her grandfather, silently cursing him.

"Next time you come into my grandfather's dojo, you should stay quiet you dog… And the all the walls in high ranked stations have a coating on them that prevents anything from seeing through. However there is one person that can see through them even with the coating." Ino said in a quiet voice.

"Why is that?" Ten Ten asked.

"Why do I have to be quiet?" Kiba yelled. However they didn't get an answer from Ino. Ino looked as if she was going to kill Kiba for yelling again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes.

"This is a sacred dojo for all the people in the village. It holds all of the sacred objects depicting our guardian, the ten tail demon bird. All the statues are a tribute to them. The Yamanaka clan worships birds. Now my daughter in law doesn't but all of my grandchildren worship the birds as well." Ren said since Ino would not respond.

"Oh… Didn't know." Kiba responded.

"All the villagers were scared when finding that the demon was to be reborn in a child from our village. But that child doesn't hurt anyone without cause so they calmed down…" Ino had sent a cup flying at her grandfather, to which he ducked and smiled slightly, which in turn made Ino glare at him again. Everyone didn't know why Ino did that except a few did know why, and also knew why she took on a twitch after. The twitching didn't last so long because she went stiff. Everyone noticed.

"Something wrong?" Neji asked trying to not sound so concerned. Ino then trailed her eyes to the doors again. Suddenly Ino stood up, backed up to the wall, all the while keeping her eyes trained to the door. Everyone followed her eyes and looked at the door again. The door slowly opened to reveal a beautiful young woman wearing a full length light purple, baby blue, and gold kimono. Her blond hair up in hair ordainments. She flirtatiously smiled at all the men, when her eyes saw Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shizune, Tsunade, Itachi, and Mikoto her eyes narrowed. Everyone noticed this, but no one said anything. Then her eyes landed on Ino and she snarled.

"What are you doing in this sacred place? Shouldn't you be crawling around in the allies with the scum?" She snarled at Ino. "What a pathetic demon brat? I can't believe that such scum was giving to this world by me. If I was the Hanakage, I would have killed you." She continued. Everyone, especially the Hyuugas, her team, and her sensei had enough.

"Who are you! What gives you the right to speak to Ino that way?" Neji snarled back. He didn't like this woman at all. She looked at him and….

"Who am I? I am the demon child's mother. I wish I had killed her long ago. Why are you defending that demon bitch? She isn't worthy to be loved, she should just go back to hell. Where she came from! Now I know who you are. You are one of those Hyuugas, who couldn't stand a chance against. What village was it again?" As soon as she finished that sentenced Ino had her mother's arm behind her and her mother's throat. Her mother was choking and Ino was saying something to her. Soon she was dropped and her mother ran out of the dojo. Everyone starred at Ino. As she coughed slightly and sat down.

"Like I said earlier, my daughter in law can be quiet a shrew. Sorry about that." Ren replied.

"Don't listen to my mother." Was all Ino said. And so everyone was quiet as Ino sat down on her pillow again and just stared at the wall behind Neji, even though she was really staring at him. Neji noticed this and he was feeling all giddy, if it weren't for being laughed at he probably would have danced. No one knew what to say, however that didn't last long because Ino went stiff again and she then she sighed as she tried to relax. They heard a low rumble of footsteps running toward them that everyone except Mikoto, Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tsunade, and Shizune went into to get ready to fight. When the sounds got closer, the door flew open and children glomped Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Everyone was surprised to see the kids, but they all smirked since Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee fell over on impact. The kids were all yelling happily since it's been so long since the children saw all of them except Ino, they just like hugging Ino to death. Speaking of to death, the children were literally suffocating the teens by hugging them.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHA. That was a good laugh however I think they need to breathe." Ren said. All the children immediately let go of the teens. The kids sat one people's laps without asking so everyone was looking down at them except Ino and Hinata.

"Um… who are you and why are you sitting on our laps?" Ten Ten asked…. The kid on her lap opened her mouth and …


	11. Embarrassment, confusion, what's next?

The kid on her lap opened her mouth and said, "You're pretty!" She then started smiling up the wazu.

Ten Ten blinked a couple times, while everyone else was watching with smirks on their faces. Kiba was starting to like this little girl, I mean no one else said that to Ten Ten, which is probably why Ten Ten isn't used to being complimented like that. Ten Ten finally absorbed the compliment and said, "uhhh… Thanks but that doesn't answer my questions."

"You're welcome! I'm Yamanaka Ibara! Nice to meet you pretty lady! Are you one of oka-oneechan's friends? Are you? Are you? You're really pretty! Ne.. How did you get your hair that way? It's cool! Ne ne will you teach me to do that? Will ya, will ya?" The child named Ibara had asked in return. She was speaking a mile a minute, slightly bouncing on Ten ten's lap.

"Uh… it's nice to meet you too... You want me to do your hair like mine?" Ten Ten asked with one eyebrow raised she really wasn't used to getting complimented and never had a little girl asked for help with styling hair so she was skeptical. "Who is oka-oneechan?

"Yep! It looks really cool! You're really pretty! Oka-oneechan is sitting right there!" She then pointed at Ino. Everyone was surprised that Ino's nickname is Oka-oneechan.

"Ib-imouto…. Slow you're talking. Inside voice would be preferable to the loud voice. She is one of a few Kunoichi's that I was unable to get to know before leaving. And please stop calling me that, you are seven you can stop calling me that." Ino quietly said, not even looking at Ibara but at Neji. Though everyone thought it was the wall behind him.

"Sorry oka-oneechan! But no can do! I am wired! We were helping this old lady with her shopping and she gave us candy! She was re…really...nice..." Ibara said right before she fell asleep on Ten ten's lap. Ibara then proceeded to snuggle into Ten Ten.

"She never answered my second question. And I will never give her candy ever. Is she always like that?" Ten Ten asked. Ino nodded.

"She isn't the only one that responds that way to the sugar in the candy. And yes actually she did answer the question about why she was sitting on your lap. She thinks your cool and pretty that's pretty much why she sat on your lap." Ren said.

"Oh.. well. Alright." Ten Ten responded looking very embarrassed. She decided to look at sleeping Ibara instead. Kiba noticed that she was embarrassed and decided to save her from anymore embarrassment.

Kiba looked down at the little boy in his lap and asked, "Hey you, who are you and why are you sitting on my lap?" Ino looked slightly ticked for some reason after that. She then decided to glare at Kiba to which he ignored so that people would stop watching/looking at Ten Ten.

The little boy looked up and said, " My name is Yamanaka Iashi. My older sister is currently glaring at you… She doesn't like you very much… Will you teach me to annoy her? She never really responds to anything I try to do to her, like pranking her. Though that is probably because she senses it before it actually happens…" Ino by then sighed, since she realized her brother was only trying to annoy her. Kiba smirked at the kid. Ten Ten realized that everyone was looking at the small kid and Kiba, so she raised her head. She smiled thankful towards Kiba, which he sensed and looked at her slightly and smirked back. Neji, Hana, Tsume, Shino and Hinata saw this. They were happy that they found someone to like. However Neji was going to have to talk to him about Ten Ten, I mean he thinks of her as a sister, he needs to make sure that she is happy.

"Really. You want to bug your sister. Your sister is Ino right? I can try to teach you to bug her but I rather keep my head, you know." Kiba said slightly looking to see if Ino would kill him, however he then stiffened up, he felt like he was in a genjustu, however he couldn't be. Everyone noticed. Ten Ten asked if he was alright, however he didn't respond it was like he couldn't. He was looking at Ino, and she was staring back. _'If you so much as hurt my brother in anyway, I will kill you without hesitation.' _Kiba heard that and knew it was Ino, however her mouth didn't move. Then he felt like himself again. "Yeah I am okay."

Still staring at Ino until Hinata started to talk. "Ino-chan, you wouldn't have had Kiba in your mind reading/ telepathy connection? And you didn't happen to threaten him, did you? You know I don't like it when you do either of those. Especially when the one that you threaten is a member of my team." Hinata looked at Ino if knowledge that only she seemed to know. Ino grunted and said a small sorry. No one knew if it was to Hinata or Kiba. Kiba took it as his and gave Ino a slight nod, saying he understood her protective side.

Naruto decided it was time to stop before someone goes into detail about something that should be left alone. So before someone else spoke, he said, "Hey Ageha-imo! How are you? Is Sakura-nee done with training! I'm hungry!" Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Naruto, how in the world do you know this little girl?" Shino said. Since no one said anything about him knowing the Hanakage.

"Naru-ani! I'm good! I don't know what oneechan is doing now! Sorry! And to answer the boy with sunglasses, I met ani-chan when I went to visit my oneechan in Ko… koho.. Mm!" she yelled.

"It's Kohona. And will you both talk in your inside voice." Ino quietly stated.

"You're Sakura's little sister?" Sasuke asked. He received a nod from the little girl. They were going to continue the children's introduction, when they heard a loud bang and sobs, to which Ino hurriedly stood up knocking the child off of her and toward Neji. Everyone was concerned, and tried to do something, however Ino got to the door, but before she could reach it fully it opened up and revealed….


	12. confusion, embarrassment, sakura here

The door opened up to reveal an exact replica of Ino including the kind of dress, however her dress was light pink, dark blue and silver trim. And she was crying so hard she kept on tripping, so she fell into Ino's open arms and they both fell to the ground. With the replica crying into Ino's neck. Everyone except a couple people, were surprised that one there was another Ino and two that this one was showing emotions. Ino wrapped her arms around the replica; Ino scooped her up, and took her out of the room.

The children were worried, so they stayed silent, to try to hear what was happening but they couldn't. They figured that it was best to just wait to introduce themselves until Ino returned and said something about the replica. Everyone was silent and waiting to see if they could help most of the adults and Sasuke noticed that both Neji and Itachi were tense.

Ren sighed. "Well, that was something that someone will regret. He will probably die a very painful death. I mean an accidental painful death. Never anger a Yamanaka girl. No one will be able to find who killed you. No evidence, seriously." He said.

Then another cup fell at him through an open door. After Ino and the replica came in, Ino glaring at Ren and the replica is sniffling. Ino sits back in her seat, and the replica sits across from Itachi. The child Ino through off her in her haste to get to the door, stayed in Neji's lap with the other child.

Everyone was waiting still, and a little bit scared because of the fact that was said. Neji was wondering if he made Ino mad by not responding to the kiss she gave them before she left. Ino had her eyes on Neji, but it looked like she was staring at the wall instead. Only Hinata, Hanabi, Lee, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, and Neji noticed her eyes on him and that she trailed her eyes down him slowly and then back up to his chest. After awhile her eyes were back on his face. She then closed her eyes, and gulped. A light blush was on her face that only those six people noticed.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to interrupt anything." The replica said quietly, she was still sniffling.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" Shino asked. Ino then glared at him. She had to take a few deep breathes because she couldn't hurt him without getting punished.

"I am Yamanaka Isabella. I am the fourth one born in the set of four. Oneechan is glaring at you. She is the oldest of the set. She is very protective of all of us." Isabella responded.

"Still can't believe you are a twin of Ino's! I mean she has no emotions whatsoever and here you are not afraid to cry at all!" Naruto yelled. He figured some people needed to know that they were in fact twins. (four kids born at once… don't know what it's called.)

Ino glared at him, though he really didn't care. She would never harm anyone that a Hyuuga loves, even if Neji has fallen for someone else, she would never kill her, unless the girl did something stupid to him, like cheat….

"You and Ino are twins?" Ten Ten yelled. She was stupid just surprised at the fact that she had a twin sister.

"Yes." Ino's answered bluntly.

One of the little girls sensed something so she, "Ino-kun! Oneechan is calling you!" Ino then stood up with grace and started to walk out.

"Gomen. Need air." Neji quietly said and put the two kids on the floor and walked out as well.

"Neji's got it bad! Believe it!" Naruto yelled, now everyone knew he liked Ino.

Except for Isabella because she just tilted her head, "Is he sick? What's he got bad?" she asked…. Which everyone sighed because they knew they would be unable to explain.

Ino had gotten her sandals on gracefully and started to walk. Neji put his shoes on hastily and had caught up to her, though he noticed that she slowed her pace. They kept pace with each other. Neji then got his nerves calmed and grabbed her elbow, not roughly but to get her to stop and face him. She did and she looked him right in the eye and he lost his nerve again. Both noticed that they kept getting closer, and just as their lips were really close…

"Hey Ino! NEJI! Oh.. Am I interrupting something?" Sakura asked slyly. Both of them pretty much jumped away from each other. Neji cursing her in his head for her timing.

"Hn." Ino responded and Sakura dropped it. "Naruto has been yelling for you…. He says he is hungry."

"Isn't he always? Anyway why is Neji here? I knew you had a mission but?"

"Hanakage sensed that Kohona was in danger she sent Itachi and me to evacuate the town."

"Evacuate? But how is Sasuke-kun…." She covered her mouth and looked around for anyone to hear that. No one was around so she sighed. "Um.." she didn't know what to say because she didn't know what Neji would say.

"He came back like a week ago looking for you. He is here as well. He is at the temple dojo. He and everyone else have been here for hours." Neji told her.

"You mean he has been here for hours? Why didn't anyone tell me? Wait he hasn't met anyone of my sibling yet right?" she yelled, with a blush on her face.

"He met one of them…. You have more than one sibling?" Neji asked.

"He already met one! Wait which one? Yeah, like a thousand… wait he doesn't know about his family, because.."

"He knows though I say he thinks it's like icing on a cake to have his family and you. Ageha was sitting on Naruto's lap."

"Oh.. well she has some sense to keep her mouth shut about some things… I will just have to bribe her some. So shall I help shut Naruto up? I will make him his ramen. And you two can go back to whatever you guys were doing." They glared at her and she laughed.

The three of them went back to the dojo and Sakura made ramen and Neji took it back to Naruto. Neji told him to eat it, which he complied and figured it was Sakura made ramen. He decided to surprise Sasuke so he didn't anything. Ino came back in and sat down.

The door reopened and in came…..


	13. finally Sakura is here

The door reopened and in came Sakura, though as soon as she stepped in did all of the little kids, except Ibara since she fell asleep on Ten Ten's lap, yelled and rejoiced, then they glomped her. She fell over on her bottom with the children on top. She was laughing delightedly with them.

Everyone, but Naruto, Neji, Itachi, Mikoto, and Ino, was surprised to see her walk in. Sasuke held his breath once he caught a quick glance at her before the kids had glomped her. He was mystified by her laugh, it seemed even after all these years away her laugh was the best music his ears have ever heard.

Unlike everyone else who knew she was here, Naruto had to get her attention.

"Sakura-nee! How are you? Thanks for the ramen! Ne I brought the Teme just like I promised!" Naruto yelled in excitement and then went to hug her, however Sakura sensed his hug and flew the children into safe arms and then was suffocated by the big mouth blond hugging her. She had a very deep blush on her face, probably from mentioning Sasuke, and from getting a quick glance at him as well.

"She can't breathe." Neji, Ino, and Itachi stated at once, which made Naruto let go. Sakura took a few deep breaths. Everyone noticed what she was wearing. She seemed to have long hair again but they didn't know how long since she kept it in a bun using the Chinese black tong sticks. She wore a black dress that at the end was free flowing. It would ruffle in the wind. It seemed to be strapless, but they couldn't tell because she wore a red jacket like cover on top. She wore her Kohona headband on her neck like Hinata, and she wore the headband for Hanaha as a headband like she used to do with the Kohona one.

To Sasuke she looked like an angel in that form, although to him she always did look like an angel. He started to blush seeing her smile, although he was jealous of the dope because it wasn't him making her smile. Her laugh was music to his ears, and he closed his eyes enjoying the sound. He started to blush even more noticing that some people had noticed how he had taken her in. but even as he turned his head down a little to keep his blush down he caught a glimpse of her and couldn't help himself. His eyes, even though his head was down, took how she had grown; he had noticed her curves had grown in all the right places. '_Great I turned into a pervert. I have spent too much time with Kakashi… stop thinking…' _he tried to repeat over and over in his head because he was having impure thoughts about her. He tried to concentrate on something that was still the same. When he looked at her again, he noticed her eyes were still that deep emerald that he loved to get lost in, the ones that showed all her emotions like an open book. He loved to watch them change from all of her emotions. He was ecstatic that her eyes were the same.

She had detangled herself from Naruto only to be glomped by Hinata, Lee, Tsunade, who was drunk, and Mikoto. She had to wait a few seconds to detangle herself again because there were so many hugging her. She was out of breath because of everyone hugging her too. She could detangle Tsunade, which wasn't so hard since she was really drunk, and Mikoto, who had Itachi grab her around the waist and pulled to help. Hinata and Lee were the ones that she couldn't get off.

"Hn. She can't breathe, Lee and if you continue to kill her like that, you won't live long enough. Because the village would kill you, I would kill you, Naruto would kill you, and Sasuke would drag you down to hell, without a second thought." Ino stated in such a calm voice that everyone turned to see that she had a malicious smile on her lips. She then slowly turned her head to look at Lee fully.

Scaring him shitless, he released and ran to hide behind Neji. Knowing full well that she wouldn't hurt him if he hid behind Neji. He knew that as soon as she would look that she would be distracted by Neji.

"No…. not ne…. necessary to do…." Sakura stated losing air. Hinata was still hugging her, because she already tuned her out after Ino said hn. Hinata also knew that Ino would never direct any type of threats at her no matter what she did. Except if she hurt Neji, in Ino's book that was a big No no.

"Hinata-san, you are keeping Sakura from breathing. She needs to breathe. Or she will pass out again." Ino informed. Hinata opened her eyes to find that she should really let go now. When she did Sakura immediately started to cough. Everyone was like 'WTH' because Ino had just went from threat to calmly saying a statement. Neji wasn't so weirder out, because he was trying to work on a plan to kiss her.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!" She yelled.

"You have been spending too much time with Na-oni-baka." Sakura stated breathlessly, because she had to regain the function of her lungs. "Nice to see I was missed. Ne Hinata I saw something I have to tell you.." Sakura started to whisper in Hinata's ears. Sakura and Hinata smirked once she finished.

Ino knew what was said already, because she sensed it would happen, and she actual heard it with her supersonic hearing. Neji was too busy thinking, to see what had happened.

Sakura and Hinata both turned to look at Ino, who just blinked and showed no sign of responding, and then they turned to Neji and smiled in such that when he finally looked with his eyebrows raised he was scared senseless, even though he wouldn't show it.

Everyone but Tsunade, because she was drunk, and Isabeal, who was trying to secretly glance at Itachi, but he, Mikoto, Sakura, and Ino knew that she was doing that, was totally confused.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what the hell is happening." Naruto said. "Is there anymore ramen?" He yelled. "I'm still really hungry!" Sakura then whacked him on the head for being so loud. Naruto rubbed his head and mumbled something to which made Sakura glare at him.

A moment later, Ino had brought more of the ramen back in for him, so he would be quiet. Everyone, after they got up and greeted, which was a hug or handshake, they sat back down in their seats. Sakura then proceeded to grab a pillow and set it down next to her Sasuke. She then sat down taking a really long glance at him.

Everyone started their own conversations, and soon everyone but Neji, Ino, and Sakura, were talking. Sasuke was grunting to Naruto's and anyone else's questions. Soon Sasuke feels something on his shoulder, he takes a glance to find a light bright pink head. He blushes at the fact that she's laying her head on his shoulder. He turns his head slightly, while everyone is preoccupied. He smells the strong scent of Sakura blossoms, which he loved so much. He was concentrating on her, so he finally noticed she had fallen into a peaceful slumber. He readjusted a bit for a little more comfort. He hadn't waked her, but that was his main concern for her. She had adjusted her head a little more too. He gently laid his head on hers. And he too drifted into a peaceful slumber.

No one had noticed that they had fallen asleep until someone asked Sakura a question and she didn't answer. Mikoto, Itachi, Hinata, Ino, and Neji looked over and found them. The girls awed, (not Ino) and then everyone looked over in response. Some smirked, some smiled, some awed. Everyone silently agreed to leave them be. So they slept like that while the others talked quietly as to not wake the sleeping couple.


End file.
